eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Karticobra/1. Unloved feat Altering Achsa , Holistic Ann and Tiga
You people think that I am a disgrace ,showed me hate and I feel like you live every day to see my misery feels like this is a bad way to repay me for not showin you any disrespect , all you live for is to see if I ever get a broken neck when all I need is love someone to date and fall in love with I have a diagnosis , aspergers , never once did it occur to y'all that I was autistic for y'all my very life I would risk it ,pay death a visit , I want to date and love but y'all like seein my deprivation with me none of you want any relation honestly I’m tired of this shit, romance I need a lot of it but I feel you ain’t got the guts to show me any love and I feel y'all wanna tear me up and and I just - ( Sung ) feel unloved , none of you think that I am worthy of romance when all I want is to date and have somebody to love (somebody to love ) Somebody to love . (repeat sung part) I hate this discrimination that you all is enjoyin , think that Im a curse , fuck it I aint , that insult couldnt be any fucking worse and y'all taken me like I am dumb and forgranted , fuck it y'all probably want me off this earth , my love for one person only , I demand it and y'all should listen to this , if only y'all already knew this before to be respected I implore and to be loved more , you havin troubles and probably wished it was me " Oh how lovely " you think , aint lovely your insults peirce me like an arrow fulla poison , that gives you a lotta of enjoyment , me upset and disappointment , when I want love, y'all ward me off , nothin gets me more pissed and blown over the top , I hate it a fuckin lot and I want it to fuckin stop cause it only makes me - ( Sung ) feel unloved , none of you think that I am worthy of romance when all I want is to date and have somebody to love (somebody to love ) Somebody to love . (Repeat singing part ) ( Rapped ) I hate this shit people doin it for the fuck of it , Well it makes me feel so fuckin sick makes me feel like Mike Tyson pissed this is a lotta fucked up shit and y'all just lovin it when it makes me feel so damn nauseus make me feel like my hearts been taken prisoner , now I feel gritty and shitty please clear this up and treat me like anybody else , as a friend cause Im at my wits end , at my last fuckin limit and I just really - ( Sung ) feel unloved , none of you think that I am worthy of romance when all I want is to date and have somebody to love (somebody to love ) Somebody to love . (Repeat singing part) Now y’all gonna be sorry if you lose me One of you should choose me apologetically I’m metaphysical feel my spell my body is flawless None of y’all been taught this , On display Hope there gonna be love flyin towards me every day True love comin my way my life has been romantically too empty my soul gotta be free from this cage that’s been holdin me captive 16 years , hate gettin them tears fuck depression I’m bright , hope to find the key to my love life Fuck searchin , Destiny gonna find it and I aint gonna try to control it I aint gonna lie , Ma soulmate could be anywhere , from America to Mumbai This my world , Imma demigod , Fuck failure , I believe it not , Success I do , my future girl , destiny will find My world and soul , gonna be in control them gods know somethin I dont know ( end of song ) Category:Blog posts